Young Wolf
by DemonicWolf8
Summary: A young pup is trying to cope with losing her family; and learning what it means to be alive.
1. Running

It was a dark stormy night, in the middle of autumn a she wolf is running away from her pack. She's only two month's old. She was the only girl wolf born from her mother, but her mother and brothers were killed. Her mother wasn't supposed to have pups yet, but she didn't have a choice she'd given birth to five healthy pups to early.

She could have lived if she handed them up to the Alpha, but she refused and for that she had been killed. In the packs eyes all wolves born to early were deemed evil and would bring a curse upon the pack. The puppy who didn't even have a name yet, had to keep running. She'd already seen so much in her tiny life span, it would have been easier to give up and let them kill her, but all she could think about was to survive.

I could hear their panting behind me. I could feel their hot breath on my muddy colored pelt, my paws were starting to feel like stumps hitting the grass. _How much longer can I run for?_ I thought _will they ever give up?_ My eyes filled with tears while I ran making it harder to see mom, my brothers all dead.

I stumbled and slid on the wet grass eventually coming to a stop, but before I could get back on my paws they had me pined under theirs. They were growling, salvia dripping from their mouths. Their fangs getting closer and closer ready to rip me apart.

I let out a yelp of fear; _it's my time to join my family. "_ You're a strong little pup that would of been good in the pack, but sadly you were born to early and that means you're cursed you'll destroy the pack if we let you live."

"Get on with it Alpha" growled one of his followers. The wolf who I was trapped under brought his teeth closer and closer to me. I closed my eye's ready to howl in pain when his fangs rip into my flesh.


	2. A New Life?

Then all of a sudden the weight holding me down was gone, I opened my eyes slowly. There was a wolf growling and blaring his teeth at my attackers.

"What you guys doing in my territory?"

"We must of stumbled into the Dark Claw pack's territory, alpha" The new wolf who had a black pelt expect for a white line down his muzzle looked at me.

"Hey Olcan can you give us her, then we'll be on our way" Olcan looked at me, I didn't want to die; I have to say something. "My-my family is dead, t-they killed them" Olcan looked at my attackers.

"We had to she was born to early, she's cursed"

"So you thought it was necessary to kill your own pack members!" Olcan looked at me "Besides I don't think she's cursed" he smiled.

"She's our problem not yours" growled the alpha.

"It is when you're in my territory."

"Last chance hand her over or you'll die with her"

Olcan stepped in front of me and growled. "Do that and you'll all die."

All at once wolves started to come out from behind the trees and stand next to Olcan. I looked at them with shock. _Why are they defending me?_ I thought. My attackers stepped back.

"Fine keep her, she'll just curse your pack; let's go." The alpha growled; then they turned and left.

"Patrol the border, they'll be back…one day" said Olcan, he then looked at me.

"What is your name?" he said gently.

"I-I don't have one"

"Well we'll give you a name" he paused then said "Welcome to the Dark Claws and please follow me." He turned and walked the way the wolves had appeared from. I followed thinking _maybe my life is going to get better_.


	3. My name

While I followed Olcan he kept saying names to himself trying to decide if that was a good name for me. Occasionally he would ask me what I thought of a name, and I usually said I didn't like it.

"How bout we call you Ashes?"

"No" he went quiet for a little bit then said.

"Fia?" I liked the sound of that name; it had a nice ring to it.

"I like that name" I said wagging my tail; he turned around and looked at me.

"Then Fia is your name" he smiled. After a while I caught the scent of numerous wolves and none later we came into a clearing with multiple caves which were dens for all the wolves. I suddenly became very shy and nervous.

"These are my pack members" he paused then added "and now you are one as well" he smiled. Olcan lead me to one of the bigger dens that was between all the others. He walked inside and I followed, with curiosity.

"Tala you here?"

"Yeah I'm here; where were you?" a she wolf with sparkling eyes and a white pelt that seemed to radiant its color across the whole den; came into my guess the main area.

"I had a run in with trespassers in our territory and had to drive them away; luckily no force was needed…this time. I also found something that you might like" he stepped aside so Tala could see me.

"They chased her into our territory trying to kill her over a myth" he shook his head. Tala walked up to me and sniffed me. I lowered my head and tail.

"Oh dear you don't have to be scared of me; I'm just trying to figure out your age, and where you came from." She looked at Olcan

"Are we going to keep her and raise her as our own?" she tilted her head.

"Only if you want to, her name is Fia"

"Fia; that's a sweet name for her" Tala stared at me.

"Well she seems to know who runs the pack and has nice manners, so she can stay with us."

"I'll go tell the pack" he nuzzled Tala and then left the cave. I yawned finally feeling tired from all the running I did today.

"You can rest; I bet you're tired." I laid down and slowly closed my eyes. After a little while Tala curled around me, I finally felt safe and happy. I nuzzled deeper into her fur and sank into a peaceful sleep.


	4. The pack part 1

"Hey Fia it's time to wake up" Tala was nuzzling me awake. I looked up at her and yawned.

"You're still tired gosh you sleep a lot" she licked me. I didn't know what to do; I've never had this done to me before. So I did what I thought was right; I licked her back, she laughed.

"Olcan wants to announce you to the pack"

"But I want to sleep more" I said grumpily.

"I know, but we can't hide you from the pack, as alphas we can't hide anything from the pack" she sighed "It kind of sucks being alphas; but it's an amazing feeling at the same time." I looked at her confusion in my eyes.

"You wouldn't understand, until you've been an alpha; now come on. Don't make me pick you up." I sighed and got up slowly.

Tala walked out of the den and I followed. She walked to a circle of wolves and they parted ways to let us through. Again I became confused

 _Why would they move aside? Does it have to do with her being alpha?_ Tala walked up to Olcan, who was facing the gathered wolves. We both stopped behind him, he turned around and looked at Tala and nodded.

"Fia walk forward" he said. I walked forward and when I was at his side he said "Stop"

"As you know we had a run in with the Mythical pack, who believe in a lot of strange or ridiculous rumors" he rolled his eyes. "Well they crossed our territory…"

"How dare they" a growl came from the circle of wolves.

"They should be dealt with" growled another. The other wolves started growling in agreement.

Olcan raised a paw and all the wolves fell silent. "They crossed our territory chasing this pup" he nodded his head at my direction. All the wolves looked at me; I suddenly became shy and looked down.

"Why?" a wolf asked.

"Because they believe she was cursed; due to the fact that she was born early…" he paused "They killed her family" Gasps came from the crowd. "I know it's not the right time for pups to be born, but just look at her; do any of you think she's cursed?" he gazed over the whole crowd of wolves; as if daring somebody to say yes.

The wolves kept glancing at me and Olcan; some would just stare at me having a sad or confused look in their eyes.


	5. The pack part 2

"It's hard for pups to be raised early" a statement rang out

"Yeah it's hard to feed them" mummers of agreement, rose from the crowd.

"I know it is Olcan said "But did you think I would watch a helpless pup die; over a rumor!" he said the last words forcefully.

"No"

"No never alpha" they cried.

"What you going to do with her?" Olcan looked over the crowd of wolves; they were silent, waiting for his answer. _Please don't kill me_ I thought; then I remembered what he and Tala talked about when he brought me here. For the first time in a while; I wagged my tail.

"Me and my mate have decided to raise her as our own pup." Silence nobody said anything; as if they couldn't believe what Olcan had just said. Then cheers rose from the crowd, they were even wagging their tails. He let them cheer for a little bit then rose his paw; they fell silent.

"I'm asking for your help though, we all need to teach her about the pack. If you see her walking around I expect you to think of her as your own pup. Treat her with respect, but scold her when she does something wrong. So will you help me?" Howls rose from the crowd.

"Come on Fia" Olcan nudged me toward the crowd. "Just say Hi" he whispered in my ear. I nervously walked closer to the crowd, they fell silent.

"H-Hi" I said

"She's nervous guys; show her a proper greeting" Olcan said.

"Hi" the wolves said at the same time, then they all started walking up to me and sniffing; I froze.

"Does she have a name" a wolf to my right said

"Yes we've decided to call her Fia" Tala said stopping at Olcans side and nuzzled him. My heart was pounding in my chest; I thought for sure the wolves around me could hear it.

"We should get her something to eat" Olcan said

"But theirs no wolves with milk" a wolf said

"Yeah it's too early" said another.

"Also it's almost the hunger moons" mummers of agreement rose around me.

"True, but we're a strong pack we'll make it together. Let's rally and send some wolves to look for food" Olcan said.

Howls rose from the wolves around me, making my ears ring. Next thing I knew I was lifted off the ground my scruff in Tala's mouth. She carried me back to the den and set me down, inside.

"You'll get some food soon" she told me. "Olcans such a good leader, so wise with his words. He's inspired this pack to do many things and they've never turned their backs on him." I tilted my head _why is she telling me this?_ She looked at me and licked my ears.

I squealed and layed on my back flailing my paws. _What am I doing?_ But what I was doing felt so right. She nuzzled my stomach; I squealed happily and pawed at her face. She laughed and laid down; I got up and jumped on her, she rolled over chuckling. I started licking her face, the more she chuckled the more I did it.

"You're such an interesting pup" she nuzzled me.

 _What did I just do?_ It was so much fun. She circled three times then laid down once again. I nuzzled into her side, feeling her warmth through my body. _Is this what I've been missing? It's so different then fear…what is it?_ A word popped into my head _love._ I closed my eyes smiling, I don't ever want to lose this…not again; a tear rolled down my face.

* * *

So I could end it here or I could keep going; what you guys think? I'm open to any suggestions.

Hope you guys have liked it so far :)


End file.
